High Id is good for logic applications but not necessarily good for SRAM applications. For example, SRAM cell gamma ratio, which is the Id ratio between a pass-gate transistor (NFET) and a pull-up transistor (SiGe pFET), should be sufficiently large to prevent write failure, implying that the SiGe pFET should be weak for SRAM applications. Accordingly, the conflicting requirement of strong logic for a SiGe pFET and weak SiGe pFET poses a challenge in SiGe FinFET technology and design.